


Under Pressure

by orphan_account



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd had never dealt well with pressure; it’s why he’d never gone into conventional medicine. He couldn’t cope with having someone else’s life in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, tryslora! Your prompts were fantastic, I'd bookmarked your letter before assignments were sent out and squealed happily when I got you. This is really a placeholder fic because I am trying something a little more adventurous for you too (which may fail completely but it is coming!) but I still hope you enjoy Lloyd and Julianne working together. :)
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful sock beta for looking at this for me.

The answer was right here. It had to be here because an innocent woman was going to die if they didn’t find her in time and Lloyd couldn’t live with another death on his hands. Lloyd scanned through the evidence in front of him again, desperately searching for something, anything that would tell them where Lewis might be taking her. He refused to think of her as a victim; they would crack this case and stop Lewis before it was too late. They had to.

Lloyd heard the phone ringing in the background but ignored it. There was nothing more important right now than this, than her. He was vaguely aware of Julianne answering the phone and was surprised to hear her shout at whomever was calling, but his attention was drawn to a picture that had fallen loose from a pile of evidence files he’d been sifting through. 

It was a photo from a gas station security camera taken just outside the city. The last time anyone had seen Rebecca alive. The photo wasn’t clear, but Lloyd could still see the fear in Rebecca’s eyes as she filled the car up with gas. She was looking straight at the camera, pleading with someone to help her. 

As he stared at the picture, all Lloyd could see was the same expression on Melissa Ganaway as she begged him for something to help her sleep. Everything would be all right, she’d said, if only she could get some rest. She’d heard from another student that he could help her and could pay whatever he wanted. She’d come to him for help and he’d failed her. He should have seen the signs, he should’ve –

“Lloyd!” Lloyd started at the noise and realized that Julianne was right in front of him, looking even more nervous than usual. She glanced down at the photo for a moment and then plucked it from his fingers and put it out of sight. It was a bold move for her and it cut though Lloyd’s panic. Julianne had come so far since she’d been working for the marshals. 

“Lloyd, that was Ray. They’re at the gas station. No-one remembers seeing anything and all they’ve got to go on is the direction Lewis drove off in. We need to find something to help them.”

Lloyd waved hopelessly at the piles of psychiatric case notes. “We’re looking for logic in the mind of a schizophrenic who’s spent the last six months self-medicating. What if we’re wasting time and there’s nothing here?” Lloyd had never dealt well with pressure; it was why he’d never gone into conventional medicine. He couldn’t cope with having someone else’s life in his hands. 

“There’s always a method in the madness, right?” Julianne picked up the top case file. “We just need to find it. Why would Lewis kidnap a woman he’s never met before?” 

“Because he’s delusional?” Nothing else Lewis had done since his escape had been rational. The prison psychiatrist had diagnosed Lewis as paranoid-type schizophrenic which meant there should have been a pattern to his actions. Though the guy had also said Lewis’s condition was well managed which hadn’t been true either. Every minute Lloyd spent trying to find the connection was another minute that Rebecca didn’t have. He could feel himself panicking again.

“Or…?” Julianne prompted and started flicking through another case file. “You can do this, Lloyd.” She looked far more in control than Lloyd had ever seen Julianne before. It had a calming effect on Lloyd and he grabbed another file.

“Maybe it wasn’t random. Maybe Lewis knew Rebecca before he was caught?”

Julianne shook her head. “Her file said she only came to the US a couple of years ago.” 

“When Lewis was still inside. Nothing to say he traveled either. Maybe…” Lloyd rubbed his temples, racking his brain for another connection.

“Maybe he thinks she’s someone else?”

“Who? Lewis doesn’t have any living relatives and his visitor list was emptier than – oh.” Lloyd looked up to see Julianne holding a photo of Lewis with his arm around a young woman. A woman who looked a lot like Rebecca.

“Her name’s Emily. Emily Lewis,” Julianne explained before Lloyd asked.

The name was familiar. “His wife?” The one Lewis had been jailed for murdering five years ago.

Julianne nodded. “It says here that he strangled her for cheating on him. Though there was never any evidence that she did.”

“He thinks she’s still alive. He’s reliving the original murder.” Suddenly everything fell into place. They’d been focusing too much on Lewis’s mental state in prison; not the crime that he put him in there. “Does it say where he did it?”

“Near Basking Ridge, New Jersey.” Lloyd darted over to the map on the wall. Basking Ridge was south of the gas station and Lewis had headed north towards upstate New York. 

“That can’t be it.” Lloyd looked at the map again. They were so close, they couldn’t fail now. “Maybe he’s just looking for a similar place; does it say where she was killed?” 

“Hang on…” Julianne flipped through the pages. “Wait, got it. A cemetery. He left her body next to an empty grave.” She left her files and ran to her desk.

“That’s it!” 

“Call Ray and tell him what we’ve got,” Julianne ordered from behind her computer. Ray had taken Shea and Erica and headed for the gas station to try and catch them up.

Lloyd pulled out his cell and dialled, hopping from one foot to the other as he waited for Ray to pick up. 

“Zancanelli.”

“A cemetery.”

“Lowery?” Ray sounded angry so Lloyd pushed on.

“Lewis thinks Rebecca is his wife. He’s carrying out the murder he’s already been convicted of.”

“And he’s looking for a cemetery?” 

“He killed his wife in a graveyard. It’s the only thing that fits.” Lloyd hoped. If this hunch was wrong they could have sealed Rebecca’s fate.

“Oakwood. They want Oakwood Cemetery,” Julianne called from the computer.

“You sure?”

“Emily Lewis is buried at Oakwood.” Somewhere deep down Lewis remembered that and was incorporating it into his delusions. It was the connection he’d been missing.

“Ray, he’s gone to Oakwood Cemetery.”

“We just passed it.” Lloyd could hear a screech of tyres as Ray turned the car around. “You sure?”

Lloyd glanced over at Julianne. “Completely.”

Erica shouted something and Lloyd heard the car door slam shut. Ray hung up and left the office in silence. Lloyd paced the room anxiously and stared at the phone. They needed this break; everything in this case had been against them. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the phone started to ring. Julianne practically pounced on it. “Marshall’s office. Ray? Uhuh. Okay, one hour. We’ll be ready.”

She hung up and broke into a smile. “She’s okay. They got to him in time.”

Lloyd let out the breath he’d been holding. “We did it.” 

“I knew you would.” When she realized what she’d said Julianne blushed and looked away. “The others are on their way back now.”

“You’ve made some great steps towards your recovery.” Lloyd carried on and ignored Julianne’s deliberate subject change and leaned over the desk. “I heard you shout at Ray earlier,” he whispered.

Julianne stared down at her desk for a moment but then pulled her gaze up to meet his. “I didn’t think you needed any more pressure. Ray wasn’t helping.”

“But you did.” Lloyd was now certain he’d mistaken her initial nervousness for concern. So Julianne was worried about him. Lloyd couldn’t help but smile at that.

Julianne dropped her eyes again. “I need to organize a transport van for Lewis.”

Lloyd stepped back from the desk to give her some space. “I’ll fetch us some coffee.” 

As he walked towards the door, Lloyd kept smiling. He’d helped two people today. He’d always have Melissa's death on his conscience, but maybe he could find redemption by doing right by others. He thought about how far Julianne had come. Maybe one day, he’d be good enough for her.


End file.
